Many Pieces: a collection of One Piece ficlets
by Yukirei
Summary: 13. A mysterious killer is loose on the seas. Mention of Death Note and Bleach characters. 12. Sanji is shot at. ZoroSan nakamaship. 11. Sleeping Beauty: Zoro wouldn't wake up. ZoroSan 10. He does not miss him. Sandai Kitetsu x Yubashiri, implied ZoroSan.
1. At The Top

**Index:**

**1. At The Top:** (below, after this Index) Zoro reflects on being at the top. Character spoilers up to Baratie [Zoro x Sanji nakamaship]

**2. Royal Oyster Pearl Necklace:** Sanji goes shopping with Nami. Zoro follows, carrying the shopping. Character spoilers up to Baratie [implied Zoro x Sanji]

**3. 刀割 Dao Ge (To cut with a blade): **Zoro's thoughts during her funeral. Plot spoilers for volume 1 or episode 19 [Character(s): Zoro]

**4. Thank You For The Music:** The Straw Hats play a game of musical chairs for a grand(?) prize. Character spoilers up to Alabasta [Character(s): Straw Hats]

**5. All Blue: **Sanji muses about All Blue at the end of it all. An unattainable dream? Or one already attained? Mild spoilers up to Water 7 [Character(s): Sanji]

**6. If Usopp Asked Luffy...: **If Usopp asked Luffy whether he was weak. Takes place before Water 7. Plot spoilers up to Skypiea [Character(s): Usopp, Luffy]

**7. Storm: **The unpredictable Grand Line casts storms that threaten lives. In the harsh embrace of the sea, they can only try their best to survive. Character spoilers up to Baratie [implied Zoro x Sanji]

**8. Hot Days:** It was a hot day on the Going Merry. Character spoilers up to Drum Island [Zoro x Sanji]

**9. Laughter: **In the face of their jarring laughter, Luffy didn't fight back. Plot spoilers for Skypiea [Character(s): Luffy]

**10. Denial: **He does not miss him. Plot spoilers for chapter 420+ [Sandai Kitetsu x Yubashiri, implied Zoro x Sanji]

**11. Sleeping Beauty:** Zoro wouldn't wake up. Character spoilers up to Alabasta [Zoro x Sanji]

**12. Nakama:** Sanji is shot at. Character and plot spoilers up to Baratie [Zoro x Sanji nakamaship]

**13. One Piece of Death Note:** A mysterious killer is loose on the seas. [Mention of Death Note and Bleach characters]

* * *

**At The Top  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** Character spoilers up to Baratie.  
**Pairing: **none; Zoro x Sanji nakamaship  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Zoro reflects on being at the top.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the topic _Topping_ at LiveJournal community, onepieceyaoi100

So this was the view from the top.

All the training he had put his body through - lifting weights tirelessly every day, fighting impossibly strong opponents to advance his skills even a notch through victory, forcing himself to go beyond his limit time and time again (for very often, it was at the point of desperation faced with impending defeat that he improved the most) – was for this position, to be acknowledged throughout all four seas and the Grand Line as the greatest swordsman in the world.

He had kept his promise, so he would like to think, tilting back his head and staring intently into the sky. He had won her share for her. The white katana had witnessed every single battle towards the peak. And he had become so strong now that there wasn't a living swordsman who even came close.

Though... he squinted as the sun emerged from behind a cloud. ...he missed the thrill of a challenge; he missed the excitement coursing through his veins when facing an incredibly tough opponent...

It was lonely at the top.

An impact on his upper back sent him forward, stumbling two steps down the grassy slope on which he was standing, before regaining his balance and whirling around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bastard?" he barked.

"Retrieving your lost ass for dinner, shitty marimo," his attacker said, calmly placing a cigarette between his lips, and then patting his jacket for a light.

He growled, pulling a hilted katana from his waist.

His attack was deftly blocked by a deceivingly skinny leg.

The other blew out a stream of smoke, and then got on the offensive.

A smirk spread over his lips as he welcomed the attack and the familiar tingle in his bones.

Date written: 23 March 2006

Feedback is most welcome.

* * *


	2. Royal Oyster Pearl Necklace

**Royal Oyster Pearl Necklace  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** none  
**Pairing: **implied Zoro x Sanji  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Sanji goes shopping with Nami. Zoro follows, carrying the shopping.  
**A/N:** Inspired by the topic _Mistake_ at LiveJournal community, _onepieceyaoi100_.

_

* * *

_

Nami considered the goods displayed at the stalls lining either side of the street as she leisurely strolled past them, arms swinging carefreely by her sides.

Sanji trotted happily, right behind Nami, smiling goofily. Shopping bags protecting the results of Nami's shopping spree either hung from, or piled in the embrace of, his arms.

Zoro lumbered a distance behind, a gigantic sack upon his shoulders. He paused, glared at the backs of the Going Merry's navigator and cook, then grunted and resumed his pace. If only he knew how to get back to the harbour. He would have returned to their ship long ago and slept away the rest of the afternoon, rather than follow those two around the town, lugging along an enormous amount of food - their supplies for the next few weeks. The shitty love-cook can follow the manipulative witch all he wished, why did he have to be involved?

"Wouldn't you consider this lovely necklace? It's made of pearls from the Royal Oysters found only at the ends of South Blue."

The voice of an old lady snapped Zoro from his thoughts.

Nami had stopped walking and was eyeing the necklace thoughtfully. "I would consider it if you sell it for five hundred beri."

The old woman gasped. "But that's less than half the price!"

"No deal then," Nami said coolly and resumed walking. Sanji automatically followed after her.

"Wait a moment, ma'am! How about eight hundred beri?" The old woman ambled after the duo. "That's the lowest I can go."

Nami didn't stop.

The old lady was persistent, and fell back to walk alongside Sanji instead. "How about buying it for your wife, sir?"

Sanji froze. And then whirled around to face the old woman, a dazzling grin on his face. "Do we look like a couple?"

The old woman smiled. "That's what my husband does when we go out shopping too." One trembling bony finger pointed at the shopping bags in Sanji's hands.

Before Sanji could respond, a fist landed on his head.

Sanji turned weakly to see Nami standing imposingly before him.

"Don't make me have to turn back to get you," Nami said impatiently as she began walking again.

"Hai, Nami-swaan ♥" Sanji swooned, moving unsteadily after Nami, freely emitting hearts. "Angry Nami-san is so beautiful too ♥"

The old woman stared after the duo, both amused and bemused.

"Oi."

A voice made the old woman turn and she found a muscular, green-haired lad standing before her.

"That bastard isn't her husband." The youth said in a noticeably pissed tone.

The old woman nodded dumbly for a brief moment, then regained her energy. "I see you like the lady, young man! How about--"

"I don't like 'the lady'," the youth grunted.

"Oh." There was a hissing sound as the old woman's energy escaped from within her. She watched the lad walk off after the duo.

* * *

Date started: 13 February 2006  
Date completed: 14 February 2006 

Feedback is most welcome.

* * *

Comment from _Shiy_ when this was posted on my LJ: "'baa-chan, the green-haired lad's the one carrying the shopping for his wife. ;)" hides from Zoro  
(_Yukirei_: That's true. XDD) 


	3. 刀割 Dao Ge

**_刀割_  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning: spoilers for episode 19 of anime/ volume 1 of manga**  
**Pairing: **none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Zoro's thoughts during her funeral.  
**A/N:** Inspired by Zoro's flashback, which was so full of emotions and dramatic because it lacks drama (a little contradictory, maybe? It's how an anticlimax _was_ the climax).  
Explanation of title: 刀割 (pronounced 'dao1 ge1) is a Chinese word that means to cut with a blade. The reason a Chinese title is used for an English drabble? There's a Chinese phrase '心如刀割' (xin1 ru2 dao1 ge1) which is used to describe a situation where your heart hurts so badly that it feels like it's being sliced by a blade. Similar to the word 'heartwrenching' in English, perhaps - except that 'Wrenching' didn't sound like a very good title. Besides, blades are more relevant for Zoro. ;)

_

* * *

_

The procession trudged slowly through the village amidst the sheets of rain.

Shod feet stepped into shallow, muddy puddles of rainwater that had gathered on the uneven earth path, splashing droplets of water onto other already-wet feet.

He could hear the battle cries of merciless raindrops beating on strongly-withstanding umbrellas. The same raindrops struck him, like needles trying to pierce through his skin.

He could hear the distant sobs of some of the other children from the doujo. He had earlier broke free from the group, which was near the end of the procession, so that he could run forward to where he would be able to see the coffin.

He could hear the murmurings of the adults whom he walked amongst.

"It's such a pity. She was so young..."

"She was just a kid..."

"She was a pretty child; she would have grown up to be a beautiful lady..."

Every word, uttered with undoubtedly heartfelt sympathy, was like an unblocked stab straight through his chest and into his heart.

They didn't understand.

Over and over again, the invisible katana plunged its sorrowful blade in.

They didn't understand at all! Why hadn't anyone mentioned a word of what she had been so proud of? What she truly was, what made her her! She wasn't just a young girl who died a premature death...

She was someone who was going to be his greatest rival for the position of the greatest swordsman in the world!!

He felt like yelling at the heavens at the top of his voice to show his ire.

But he didn't.

He held it in.

He remembered that she had once said he was like a boar who only knew how to charge without giving its actions any second thought. This time, he had stopped as he opened his mouth, then firmly clamped it shut again. Doing something like that would disrupt the procession. And the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin her final journey.

So he held it in, pressing his lips tightly together as his eyes remained riveted on the bit of coffin within his sight, his mind occupied by the promise they had shared.

* * *

Date written: 22 July 2005, 10+pm (my 1st One Piece fic!) 

Feedback is most welcome.  
The next one will be more light-hearted. :D


	4. Thank You For The Music

**Thank You For The Music  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** none  
**Pairing: **none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** The Straw Hats play a game of musical chairs for a grand(?) prize.  
**A/N:** As promised at the end of my previous drabble, a light-hearted ficlet this time! Originally inspired by the topic _Music _at LiveJournal community, _onepieceyaoi100_.

_

* * *

_

Chopper was the first to be ousted.

Watching how he wailed in dismay when Luffy told him matter-of-factly that he was out, Zoro almost wanted to stand up and offer him his seat.

Almost. It was a brutal game after all.

The second had been Robin. Calmly, she removed a chair from the ring and carried it to the side, where her book awaited.

"Robin-chan, would you like my place!" Sanji offered sincerely, upset that he hadn't noticed earlier that she was without a seat.

Robin turned her head, giving the younger boy a slight smile over her shoulder. "It's alright, Cook-san. Thank you."

The music began once more and the remaining players started moving.

Luffy capered with ever-changing dance steps.

Usopp moved mostly his arms to the music, dancing cautiously and scurrying past gaps where he wasn't in front of a chair.

Zoro strode calmly.

Nami bobbed casually to the beat; Sanji twirled behind her in a flurry of hearts.

The music stopped.

A mad rush for chairs.

As the dust began to settle, a voice spoke suavely, "It would be my pleasure to offer you my seat, Nami-san."

The third person out was Sanji.

Fourth was Zoro.

With one empty chair remaining, Nami stated coolly, "Your interest is about to increase by 2 percent..."

Zoro scowled but refused to back down.

"3 percent..."

"Witch!"

"4 percent..."

"A gentleman doesn't fight with a lady for a _chair_."

"'Tis none of your business, love cook!"

Nami gracefully took her seat as Zoro stormed towards Sanji.

"She-devil!" Zoro declared upon discovering what happened, and then returned his attention to fighting the cook.

Nami's luck unfortunately didn't persist in the next round as she failed to match the agility of the younger boys.

Finally, it had reached the last battle for the prize.

To avoid practically sitting on the sole remaining chair while the music played, Nami ordered that the boys put a one-metre distance between themselves and the chair.

Luffy and Usopp exchanged fearsome glares as they circled the chair.

"My 8000 men will get you if I lose!" Usopp threatened.

The music stopped.

Usopp sprung forth.

But found the chair pulled away from under his (long) nose.

Luffy's arms snapped back to their original length. He easily sat on the chair now in front of him, laughing heartily.

Nami closed the pretty, gold-plated musical box that they had found and handed it to her captain reluctantly - such a pity, it would have fetched a sweet price at the marketplace.

Luffy blinked at her.

"Aren't we playing for that?" Luffy pointed at the bag of groceries on the table where the musical box had been placed. He appeared extremely disappointed.

Nami landed a punch on her captain's head. "No, idiot!"

* * *

Date written: 15 October 2006 

Feedback is most welcome.


	5. All Blue

**All Blue  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** mild spoilers up to Water 7 arc  
**Pairing: **none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Sanji muses about All Blue at the end of it all. An unattainable dream? Or one already attained?

_

* * *

_

And in the end, after everyone had attained or was close to attaining their dreams – Luffy had became the Pirate King, Zoro had became the recognised strongest swordsman in the world, Nami had completed mapping the Grand Line and had set off to the far less treacherous waters of the other seas, Usopp had became the brave warrior of his tales whom both he and his father could be proud of, Chopper had vastly expanded his medicinal knowledge and had long found true acceptance in this small crew who he could call nakama, Robin had found the true history of the blank years that she sought – he was still unsure if he had attained, or was ever going to attain his.

In the countless islands and waters they had passed, amongst the innumerable people they had met, there had been places where the variety of sea produce was abundant, there had been people who have heard and were willing to talk about All Blue. Yet, in those places where marine life was plentiful, no one spoke of All Blue; and those who spoke of All Blue like it really did exist neither personally saw it nor knew where it was.

He began to wonder, if there were inhabitants in All Blue but who never realised the unnatural richness of their sea, merely taken it as a given, if there was a possibility that the Merry had somehow sailed into and then right out of it, unaware that it had slipped them by. Perhaps that was why All Blue remained a fantasy, a myth - not because it didn't actually exist, but because it existed but no one who was there knew it did.

Does it mean that he could have had once felt the waters of All Blue through his own fingers, might have had experienced the spray of that sea upon his own face, could have had bought sea creatures fished from All Blue and cooked them with his own hands? There were so many places with so many different types of sea life that he had never seen before in East Blue or what he remembered of North Blue, after all. He felt a sudden spike of elation at the possibility.

Or perhaps, his shoulders slumped again as he realised, perhaps it only meant that he might never truly attain his dream – he might never find "All Blue".

* * *

Date written: 7? April 2006 

Post fic A/N:  
I'm not sure if I've conveyed the idea well. D: Hope readers understand it. Feedback is most welcome.


	6. If Usopp Asked Luffy

**If Usopp Asked Luffy...  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** spoilers up to Skypeiea arc  
**Pairing: **none intended; Luffy x Usopp up to reader  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** A hypothetical situation that would take place before Water 7. Written for the topic "Second Best" in LiveJournal community, onepieceyaoi100._

* * *

_

If Usopp had asked Luffy whether Luffy thought he was weak,

Luffy would have said thoughtfully, "mmm, Nami is the best navigator right?"

Usopp would nod, recalling their journey through the Grand Line, the many storms they had sailed out of, their ascend to Skypiea.

"And Sanji is the best cook?"

Usopp would nod again, thinking of all Sanji's delicious meals.

"And Chopper the best doctor?"

Usopp would nod once more, remembering the countless times they had returned bloody and broken, and how Chopper mended them each time.

"And Robin the best archaeologist?"

Usopp didn't know much about archaeology nor what exactly Robin was doing actually, but would nod anyway.

"And Zoro's gonna be the best swordsman?"

Usopp would give a firm nod, because he believed that Zoro was a monster.

Then, unable to follow Luffy's line of logic, Usopp would ask when Luffy didn't continue, "So?"

And Luffy would flash a broad grin. "I'm the man who's gonna become the Pirate King. And my crew can't be second best. So of course you're the best sharpshooter."

He would say it so naturally, as if it was so obvious, that Usopp would feel a prickling in his eyes.

* * *

Date written: 8 October 2006 

Feedback and concrit are always welcome and appreciated. But please respect my aversion to spoilers and don't reveal information beyond chapter 430 :) Thank you!


	7. Storm

**Storm  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** spoilers up to Drum Island  
**Pairing: **implied Zoro x Sanji  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** The unpredictable Grand Line casts storms that threaten lives. In the harsh embrace of the sea, they can only try their best to survive.  
**A/N:** Written for Shiy.

* * *

"Oi, listen, seaweed head!" Sanji didn't wait for a response from the swordsman before continuing, raising his voice to be heard over the roar of the waves. "I'm going down to get our doctor. You better take good care of Nami-san!"

"What!?"

Sanji felt the grip on his left wrist tighten as he heard the possibly-protesting,more-likely-confused shout from the man leaning over the railing. Sanji tightened his hold on the slender hand in his right hand as another enormous wave crashed into the side of the Going Merry, rocking the ship violently.

Nami let out an involuntary cry from below Sanji as the human chain connected by the cook swung terrifyingly like a pendulum along with the vigorous swaying of the ship.

Sanji clenched his jaw. _Now was the best time to act. If he got the moment right, he would be able to make full use of the momentum of their swing before another wave disrupted the pattern once more. Furthermore, every second he hesitated increased the possibility that they would lose their doctor forever._

As the human chain swung upward, climbing towards the highest point of the arc, Sanji forced his right arm forward. Nami gasped as she felt the deliberate force.

The swing reached its peak.

Sanji let go.

A streak of lightning illuminated the dark skies and rainwater-streaked faces.

Zoro's mouth dropped open.

Sanji watched the result of his action grimly, lips pressed in a thin line.

As if in slow motion, Nami was propelled forward, shock more apparent on her face than fear.

"Catch her, dumbass!" Sanji yelled when Zoro didn't release his wrist to catch the navigator flying towards him. Swiftly, he twisted his left wrist out of Zoro's grip with a jerk; blue eyes met black for a fleeting moment, before Sanji began to fall away towards the ocean. A satisfied smile touched Sanji's lips as he watched the swordsman straighten, just in time for the navigator to slam into his broad torso.

Sanji saw Nami twist her head around to look at him. Her eyes were frantic and fiercely rebuking all at once. She was, as always, beautiful, and the lack of drifting hearts from the cook only emphasised the severity of the situation.

He was somewhat relieved that he couldn't see Zoro's eyes - the swordsman was looking away - he couldn't quite understand the confusion he thought he had caught in them in the instant before, when their eyes had locked.

Satisfied that the ladies were safe, Sanji adjusted his position to dive head-first into the swirl of waves below, pushing his arms in front of him and sucking in a deep breath right before he broke the surface of the water.

The ocean immediately swallowed him.

* * *

Date written: February 2006?


	8. Hot Days

**Hot Days  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers up to Drum Island arc.  
**Pairing(s): **Zoro x Sanji  
**Summary:** It was a hot day on the Going Merry.

* * *

The extreme temperatures of the Grand Line were unbearable sometimes.

Today was another of those very hot days.

Sanji dragged his feet into the galley and closed the door behind him, the action of loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt a declaration of how the heat was affecting him.

"Sanji, can I have more of this drink, please?" Chopper looked up from the table where he was poring over a medical journal.

"Sure," Sanji replied as he walked across the galley to the refrigerator. "Was it good?"

"Yup!"

Sanji smiled.

"WATER!!"

The door flew open.

Luffy always seemed to be full of energy when he entered, or rather, burst into the galley. Though he wasn't yelling his usual "MEAT!" today.

"Alright, alright."

Sanji turned from the counter and handed a glass of juice to Luffy.

Luffy swallowed the contents of the glass in one gulp and reached for one of the two wine glasses that Sanji had placed on a tray and was in the process of lovingly decorating with slices of lemon.

Sanji slapped Luffy's hand off, the look of bliss (one wonders what he was imagining) on his face replaced by a glare.

"Those are for the ladies." Sanji balanced the tray in one hand, picked up a jug with the other and walked to the table to fill Chopper's empty mug.

Luffy sulked. Then his face lit up with a grin as he spotted a second jug sitting on the counter. He unceremoniously grabbed the jug and began chugging down the drink.

"Thank you."

"Mmnf!" (Thanks!)

"It's so hot!! How can Zoro nap outside in such heat?" Usopp whined as he entered the galley. "Sanji, can I have a drink?" He gazed hopefully at the jug in Sanji's hand.

"Get it yourself," Sanji said, indicating behind him with a jerk of his head. "I made two jugs."

Usopp looked past Sanji and saw Luffy drinking from the other jug mentioned. He let out a cry of dismay and ran towards Luffy.

"Zoro's sleeping on the deck?! In such weather, he might get a heatstroke!" Chopper exclaimed anxiously.

Luffy let out a loud "mmnf!" (no!) and shook his head hard, still drinking all the while, as Usopp tried to pry the jug from his fingers.

"That moron won't die from it," Sanji said unconcerned as he kicked the door open with a light kick and left the galley.

When Chopper went out to the deck later leaving behind a contented Luffy and an upset Usopp, he found a loudly snoring swordsman, beside whom quietly sat a jug of juice.  


* * *

Date written: 2 January 2006


	9. Laughter

**Laughter  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers for beginning of Skypiea arc.  
**Character(s): **Luffy  
**Summary:** In the face of their jarring laughter, Luffy didn't fight back.  
**A/N:** Written for ptps.

* * *

The laughter was jarring to the ears.

Nami could not figure out why Luffy wouldn't retaliate. If she had encountered the same situation earlier in her life, before meeting Luffy, she would have thought it to be only normal for a person to give up the pointless struggle. But because it was now, because she had personally witnessed their unbelievable, monstrous strength, she was absolutely certain that if it were those two, they could easily emerge victorious over all those silly, despicable fools! If only they would fight back! For all her intelligence, Nami couldn't understand.

Zoro did not know exactly why Luffy decided not to fight back. But he didn't bother to try to comprehend. The captain had given his orders - a decision that coincidentally matched what Zoro himself would have chosen, for his blades were not made to be stained with the blood of such men, so far beneath his strength as they were - as his first mate, Zoro would follow them.

Luffy was very clear why he wasn't fighting back...

_"Why are you laughing?! That wasn't cool! Why didn't you fight back? No matter how many there are or how strong they look, if you don't fight back, you're not a man! You're not a pirate!"_

_"It's not that I don't understand your feelings... But they only spilled some sake. It's nothing to get angry over."_

---

_"I actually feel that being able to laugh after encountering something like that is pretty impressive."_

_"Makino doesn't understand at all! Men can't be humiliated like this!"_

_"Is that so... I guess I really don't understand."_

_"That's right, you don't!"_

---

_"Listen, bandits. I can have food or drinks spilled on me, or even be spat at and I'll laugh about it. However, if for any reason, you hurt a friend of mine... I won't forgive you!"_

...because he had learnt a long time ago that there were some fights that just weren't worth fighting.

* * *

Date started: 9 May 2006  
Date completed: 28 August 2006


	10. Denial

**Denial  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers for chapter 420+  
**Pairing(s):** Sandai Kitetsu x Yubashiri, implied Zoro x Sanji  
**Summary:** He does not miss him.  
**A/N:** Inspired by manga events and LiveJournal community, onepieceyaoi100's not-topics for the week: sudden deaths unmissed swords random cameos by obsessive second commanders of large pirate fleets...

* * *

Even amid the thirst for blood that had overpowered my senses, I distinctly, very suddenly, felt his absence. His body was broken, his spirit no longer detectable. Of course, that hadn't affected me then; neither is it affecting me now.

Wadou is humming quietly, as we lay beside our master; it's his usual calm, sad song.

I glower at him darkly.

He pauses, turns his attention to me for a brief moment, and then continues, ignoring me entirely. Wadou doesn't miss him; his emotions are reserved only for his masters, not other swords.

_I don't miss him either._

He was an admirable sword, strong despite his lightness. But sentimentality is not a word associated with me. I don't miss him. I don't miss his soft laughter that would lighten the air weighed down by Wadou and me.

_No one says you do._

Wadou's humming annoys the hell out of me.

"Ou, Ace! What brings you here?" A joyful shout travels to where we are.

My master cracks open an eye.

There is some unclear exchange of words.

Then, from closer by, a voice calls. "Would you like something to eat? I'm just preparing afternoon snacks."

"FOOD!"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I'll bring them out in a moment."

"It's alright, I'll help myself."

"I'll help myself too!"

"_You_ stay out till it's ready!"

The vibration of footsteps passes by and fades away.

A second passes. Two.

Then my master suddenly rouses, grabbing Wadou and me as he stands and follows the previous speakers.

I sense the animosity he emanates, different from that when facing his regular opponent alone. It contains more anger and some anxiousness; its strength alone makes me tingle. I push _not_ missing Yubashiri out of my mind and sing over Wadou's humming, hoping for the delightful taste of blood.

* * *

Date written: 8 October 2006

**Post-fic A/N:** The way Zoro is able to _sense_ his swords always make me feel that they are themselves alive. These are the personalities that I picture of them - I wonder how many reading this agree. XD Sandai Kitetsu, powerful, tough, gruff, he lives for the bloodshed, or maybe it was more like fighting was the only thing he had known (till he met Yubashiri~ - so goes my imagination XD). And as I once mentioned to ecphrastic, when I wrote this, I originally saw Wadou Ichimonji as a female, loyal and proud but otherwise cold and unfeeling. But the _name_ felt male. Thus, male Wadou became in this fic. And... Yubashiri would be like a smiling bishounen.


	11. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers up to Alabasta arc; silliness abound  
**Pairing(s):** Zoro x Sanji  
**Summary: **Zoro wouldn't wake up.  
**A/N:** Written for Shiy; also inspired by LiveJournal community, onepieceyaoi100's topic for the week: Crisis

* * *

It wasn't actually an uncommon sight - Roronoa Zoro sleeping sprawled across the deck of the Merry, snoring loudly, head tilted back against the railing and mouth wide open.

However...

"ZOOORROOOOOOOOO!"

As the yell that reached the heavens died out, Luffy took a deep breath, pulled back his arms, and then pummelled with all his might.

"WAAAKE UUUUUP!"

...this time seemed different from usual.

Behind Luffy stood four silent figures. Nami's eyes sharply assessed the situation. Usopp winced at the force of the punches delivered. Sanji wore a scowl, teeth clenched with such force that the cigarette between them was accidentally bit into two and the wasted butt had to be spat out. Robin appeared coolly impassive.

"LUFFY!!" A shrill cry rang from the stairs. "What are you doing to Zoro!!?"

Luffy looked up to see Chopper pattering anxiously towards them, clutching a vial of golden liquid.

"He wouldn't wake up!" Luffy told the reindeer miserably.

"But that's not helping," Chopper said sternly, pointing a hoof at Zoro, whose face was now disfigured with numerous bumps and trickles of blood. "It'll make his condition worse."

Luffy paused briefly, seeming to give the matter some thought. Then, he nodded, speaking in a rare tone of seriousness, "That's right. You're the doctor. I'm sorry."

Chopper, in Doctor mode, gave a solemn nod, accepting the apology without further word.

"This is the strongest stimulant I know of," Chopper said as he uncorked the vial and held it under Zoro's nose. I don't know if it can counter the Sleep Sleep Devil Fruit's effect, but if it doesn't work..."

The Straw Hats waited.

Zoro's loud snores continued.

Chopper looked so sad as he removed the vial and re-corked it that Nami placed an arm around him, telling the reindeer soothingly that it wasn't his fault, he _had_ tried his best.

"Well," Usopp suddenly said. "I've heard that in South Blue, there was a girl who fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Then a prince kissed her and she awoke."

"Save your stories for another time," Sanji snapped.

"Actually, I've heard that too."

"If Robin-chan says so, it must be true!~"

Usopp grumbled under his breath about Sanji's fickleness as the youth in question swooned.

"But where can we find a prince?" Nami asked the question that determined the actual usefulness of the current conversation.

"Don't we have one Mr. Prince?" Robin cast a glance at Sanji.

"Robin-chan thinks I'm a prince~~"

"Hmm, I guess he'll do." _Ignoring the fact that he's currently behaving more like Mr. Idiot._

"Nami-san agrees~~"

"That wouldn't work, Sanji isn't a real prince." Usopp waved his hand dismissively.

"Oi!"

"Sanji-kun, please do it," Nami said sweetly.

"Anything for you, Nami-swaaan~~ W-wait!" Sanji came to an abrupt halt mid-twirling. "I'm supposed to _k-ki-KISS_ the marimo?!"

"Sanji, please try?" Chopper gave Sanji his Beseeching Look of AdorablenessTM.

"I..."

Sanji approached Zoro with immense reluctance. Kneeling beside the swordsman, he hesitated before leaning in.

Upclose, the marimo's mug was just as ugly; Sanji squeezed his eyes shut.

And he stank of liquor and metal; Sanji held his breath.

...

Kissing the marimo was the last thing in the world Sanji wanted to do! Ever!

...

Even more so in front of the _ladies_!

...

Shitty bastard. This was his fault.

...

...

Suddenly, Sanji was shoved in the back of the head.

Falling forward, Sanji found himself sprawled awkwardly over the slumbering swordsman...

Lip pressed firmly against lip.

Nose against nose. Forehead against forehead. Chest against chest.

Someone's heartbeat was thumping loudly in his ears.

Seized by panic, Sanji's eyes widened as he wildly grappled for something, anything! to push himself away.

"OI! Who did that!?" Once up on his feet, Sanji was spitting and vigorously wiping at his lips with his sleeve, beet-red and furious.

"You were taking too long!" Luffy told Sanji matter-of-factly.

Sanji's attempt to murder their captain was interrupted by Chopper's delighted cry.

"Zoro's waking up!"

Usopp's jaw dropped with incredulity. "How did _that_ happen?"

* * *

Date written: 18 February 2007

**Post-fic A/N:** I _did_ warn for silliness... (laughs sheepishly)


	12. Nakama

**Nakama  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Spoilers for Baratie arc  
**Pairing(s):** ZoroSan nakamaship  
**Summary:** Sanji is shot at.

* * *

"Sanji-kun! Behind you!"

Sanji's flying kick connected with his opponent's cheek as he turned his head.

The thought of swooning over the concern (FOR HIM~) in his Nami-san's voice flew out of Sanji's mind as the sound of gunshots registered.

Time seemed to slow.

His opponent fell away, and Sanji suddenly realised, mouth slacking in shock...

He was caught alone mid-air.

No means to dodge.

Nowhere to hide.

_Damnit._ Sanji stared helplessly at the bullets closing in. _Was this how it was going to end? Was he not going to find All Blue or see that shitty old man again?_

Suddenly, the back of Roronoa Zoro shielded Sanji's view.

Three swords cut through air--

For some inexplicable reason, Sanji suddenly had a vision of their first meeting - the back he stared at as crimson sprayed from its front.

--swift, precise, radiating skill and strength.

Halved bullets dropped to the ground in the wake of their path.

Sanji landed gracefully as Zoro looked back at him over the shoulder.

A short distance away, a bolt of rubber took care of the gunsman.

Looking up, Sanji met Zoro's eyes.

"Be careful, idiot."

Were those eyes laughing at him?

A rush of annoyance swept away all other feeling.

"You saying I'm weak, bastard?!"

"I'm saying these guys are pretty strong."

Sanji was silent as his gaze shifted to watch the opponent he had earlier floored return to his feet.

"Oi, shitty marimo."

Sanji finally said, flicking a glance at Zoro, saw him similarly watching another approaching enemy.

"Same to you."

Omake  
"ZORO RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE SANJI?!" Usopp's jaw dropped.

Zoro dug his ear absently. "I wasn't risking my life for that idiot cook. I was sure I could slice up those bullets."

"...If you had missed?"

"Then I deserve to be shot."

"..."

* * *

Date written: 18 February 2008

**Post-fic A/N:** I left it vague such that this can take place anywhere after the Baratie arc. But given the relationships and skill, I would say probably between Alabasta and Water 7?


	13. One Piece of Death Note

**One Piece of Death Note  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, Death Note, Bleach nor any of their respective characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei, Death Note to Ohba Tsugumi-sensei and Obata Takeshi-sensei, and Bleach to Kubo Tite-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Pointless, discontinued fic beginning ahead. Spoilers for Alabasta arc. No particular spoilers for the other series.  
**Pairing(s):** none  
**Character(s):** Straw Hat Pirates  
**Summary:** A mysterious killer is loose on the seas. (Mention of Death Note and Bleach characters)

* * *

The news had been splashed over the front page of the papers for the past two weeks: A mystery killer, or killers perhaps, was loose on the seas.

They operated by some inconceivable power - researchers from the World Government claimed that it was from some yet to be identified Devil's Fruit. Their reach was far - their victims came from all four seas, North, South, East and West, and many more from the Sea of Dangers, the Grand Line itself. This had led to speculation that this mysterious killer was personally situated in the Grand Line.

Some say he was a pirate hunter. His victims were notorious pirates, all on the Wanted list and worth at least a few hundred thousand beri each. Yet, strangely enough, he never stepped forward to claim any reward.

Naturally, the marines were mostly delighted at this free labour; after all, his victims were usually "Wanted Dead Or Alive" - all the better if they were dead. However, a silent minority questioned the killer's motives and the danger of the situation - for anyone or any organisation to be in control of such great power as to snuff out life as easily as blowing out a candle's quivering flame.

On the other hand, pirate hunters grumbled about the waste of the bounty and the impossible strength of the competition.

Pirate haters had nothing but praise for him, while pirates treated him with feelings that ranged from contempt to admiration, from fear to awe.

"Is there anything interesting in the papers today, Nami-san?" Sanji asked as he set Nami's plate on the table before her, slapping away the hand that reached stealthily (so its owner had hoped) behind his back towards the plate for Robin still in his other hand.

"Something that the marines aren't too happy with," Nami replied distractedly as she quickly scanned through the cover story.

Across the table, Luffy sulked as he rubbed his sore hand.

Sanji cast a glare at Luffy before putting on his best smile as he served Robin her meal. A slight, polite smile in return sent Sanji floating as he fluttered back to his stove to serve up the food for the rest of the crew.

"Is it something to do with Kira?" Chopper asked as Nami laid the paper down.

Kira - literally, Killer. The marines weren't usually very creative with the names they give. One of their officers who smoked, they call him Smoker. Now there's this guy who killed, it was hardly a surprise that they would call him Killer.

Zoro slinked into the galley sleepily and plomped himself down in the empty spot beside Luffy.

Nami nodded.

"Who has he killed this time?" Usopp asked, a shiver trailing down his spine.

Sanji returned to the table with several plates balanced on the length of his arms.

Luffy eagerly pounced on his plate before its bottom even touched the table.

"Captain Zaraki."

"Captain Zaraki?!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed, jaws dropping.

"Fhu's hat?" Luffy managed through his gigantic mouthful of food.

Chopper too looked at Usopp, mystified.

"He's one of the strongest marine officers," Usopp said darkly. "A killing machine. They say he kills for the joy of the fight and kills anyone who is an obstacle to the pursuit of his prey - the pirates he was after... To think that Kira is able to kill someone like that...!"

Chopper gaped.

"You guys are missing the point," Nami said, some exasperation in her voice.

The boys at the table looked blank.

"I want to fight him!!" Luffy suddenly declared.

"...he's already dead, Luffy."

"Oh..." Luffy looked disappointed.

"Please enlighten us on the point, Nami-san?"

"Well, Kira's previous victims were all notorious pirates. Everyone had thought that he was on the side of the marines. But Zaraki is a marine. Killing Zaraki indicates that Kira may not actually be taking sides. "

"Ahh" went Usopp, Chopper and Luffy.

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Nami-san is so wise~ "

"How are the marines responding?" Robin asked Nami.

"The papers tried to interview Captain Rotwood, but he declined to comment."

* * *

Date written: ? Some time in 2006 or 2007?

**Post-fic A/N:** This was the beginning of a crossover I had wanted to write. But as I can no longer remember my Grand Plans for how the story was supposed to go, I'm afraid it has been discontinued.


End file.
